Data communications using Ethernet over twisted pair, as specified by the IEEE 802.3 10/100/1000/10 GBASE-T standards, is currently limited to a distance of 100 meters. However, new applications have emerged having requirements for distances greater than 100 meters, in addition to data rates exceeding 100 Mbps. For example, multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO) wireless access points often require Ethernet connections having speeds above 100 Mbps, and are being deployed in locations requiring Ethernet cable lengths greater than 100 meters.
Conventional solutions include changing the number of conductors or cables, changing the signaling used, and the like. However, each of these solutions suffer from problems such as increased complexity, increased semiconductor die area, increased power consumption, and the like.